Oftentimes public-safety officers will need to use a device while they are wearing gloves. For example, fire fighters battling a fire will often wear gloves. This makes operating any touch-sensitive electronic device practically impossible. For example, the fire fighter's radio is often equipped with a touch screen. Using the touch screen by a fire fighter who is wearing gloves is practically impossible. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for detecting a touch on a device that alleviates the above-mentioned problems.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.